


Killing Kittens, Little Doves and Dolls

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Restraints, Rimming, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Killing Kittens, Little Doves and Dolls

She collided with a hard body as she came out of the bathroom after fixing her dress for the umpteenth time that night. “Oh… Uh… I’m… Sorry.” She apologized as she craned her neck to look up at the absolutely handsome face that was attached to the equally handsome body. “It’s my fault really. I should’ve been looking where I was going. I’m Arthur.” He said as he ogled her body and face shamelessly, his voice was accented but it was hard for her to place it. She scurried off towards the bar, she was nervous as this was her first sex party without a partner. She got to the bar and gave the bartender her drink order. “I’d offer to buy you a drink but I can see you’ve already got one.” He mused; his voice was accented differently than Arthur’s. “Jesus, there’s one of you around every corner.” She muttered under her breath as she took a sip of her drink and let the alcohol wash through her. “I’m Adrian. I can assure you there is only one of me, păpuşă.” He said as he took her free hand and kissed the back of it letting his teeth scrape against it.

She felt him smirk against her skin at her sharp intake of breath. “I see you’ve started without me. Where did you find this pretty little thing?” A voice from over her shoulder asked, it like Adrian’s was accented but again differently. Adrian pulled away from her hand but kept it in his. “Here at the bar by herself.” He replied simply as his eyes darkened at a movement from the man behind her. “You’re too pretty to be by yourself, Täubchen.” The voice breathed out right by her ear. “I see you two have found my beauty.” Arthur said. “Yours? I belong to no one.” She huffed out. He stepped between her and Adrian. “For the moment but by the end of the night you’ll belong to all three of us, chaton.” He said as he gripped her chin between two of his fingers. “You… You guys know each other? You’ve done this before?” She gulped out. “Yes and no.” The voice behind her quipped. “Yes we know each other but no we have not does this before. There is something about you that just draws us to you.” Adrian mused as he was still holding her hand.

She felt overwhelmed and incredibly turned on. “You guys don’t sound American.” She said simply. “We aren’t. I’m Romanian, Arthur is French and Wilhelm the giant behind you is German.” Adrian said from behind Arthur. “Well now that, that’s settled. You said you know each other, how?” She asked as she looked around Arthur to see Adrian. “Yes, we’re coworkers and flat mates.” He said as he squeezed her hand. “Your pet names for me what do they mean?” She asked as she looked at Adrian, up at Arthur and then turned to look at Wilhelm but was met with a solid chest as he was apparently indeed a giant. “Doll.” Adrian said. “Kitten.” Arthur said. “Little Dove.” Wilhelm said.

She had to admit to herself that those names sounded much better in their native tongues. “You’re much too tall. Sit.” She said as she took her free hand and poked Wilhelm’s chest. “As you wish.” He quipped before his tall form took up the stool next to her. “So much better. We should go someplace where I can admire you just as you have all admired me.” She mused as she spun quickly around on the stool an act that caused her to let go of Adrian’s hand briefly. Adrian was quick to act as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her before letting her down and grabbing one of her hands as he pulled her along behind him. “A... Adrian, slow down. I can’t keep up in these heels.” She panted out as she looked behind her to see Arthur and Wilhelm following at a subdued pace.

She let out a breath as they had finally stopped at the doorway of a room, which had an expansive king-sized bed. Adrian led her over the threshold and backed her up against a wardrobe. He kissed her hard before trailing kisses down her neck to her cleavage. He unzipped her dress; it fell down her shoulders and stopped at her elbows before she lowered her arms and it pooled around her heels on the floor. “No underwear at all. How naughty.” He said as he cupped her chin and walked her back towards the bed. The backs of her knees hit the mattress and she sat down reflexively. “Started without us?” Arthur said as Adrian turned his upper body and she peeked around him. Arthur’s eyebrow had risen and his smirk was wicked. He clicked his tongue as he strode into the room, pulling his suit jacket off. “What a naughty girl. Now I’m going to have to blindfold you.” He said as strode across the room loosening his tie. “Yes, sir.” She said as he looped it around her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

She heard the sound of clothes shifting before Adrian grabbed her hands and put them on his semi-hard cock. “May I continue?” He asked as she stroked him to full hardness. “By all means.” Arthur replied airily. She cupped his balls as her hand twisted up to meet her lips with her tongue around his cock head. “Bind her hands.” Wilhelm said as she felt a pair of lips touch her shoulder. She felt strong hands grab hers arms as they pulled her hands away from Adrian. The silky fabric of another tie bound her wrists. She swallowed and Adrian groaned. “Fuck her.” Arthur commanded and Adrian’s hands slipped into her hair. His fingers pressed into her skull as he fucked her mouth. She breathed through her nose. “Do you swallow?” He asked as she nodded. “Good girl.” Arthur said as she whimpered.

Adrian stole her attention back when he thrusted his cock all the way in, the tip hitting the back of her throat. The musky scent of his pubic hair filled her senses. His thrusts became shorter and he began to pant. He held her still as he came down her throat. She drew a deep breath as he pulled out. “Take a drink, chaton.” Arthur held her glass to her lips and helped her finish the drink. He kissed her forehead. “Would you like another?” He asked. “Yes, sir.” She said as a finger caressed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider. The head of a cock caressed one cheek then the other. It followed the trail of the finger across her lips. The tip of her tongue peeked forward. The head of the cock slipped between her lips then backed out. It slipped back in then out, going further each time.

A hand held the back of her head and she knew it was Arthur. She moaned around his cock. “That’s a good girl, chaton. Take it all.” He said as her hands flexed. She ached to touch him. To touch herself. She whimpered around his cock before she hollowed her cheeks. “Wider. Take it all.” He hissed as she opened her mouth and legs wider. He was longer than Adrian but Adrian had been bigger around. She moaned thinking about the other two watching them. He gasped as he sped up, going deeper. Her throat convulsed and he barked out a moan. She sucked him harder as she closed her legs around Arthur’s. He reached down and slapped her thigh. “Legs open. The others want to see your pretty pussy getting all wet.” He said as he pulled her head back by a tight grip on her hair. Her mouth fell slack for a moment, drawing a full, deep breath and letting the pleasure pain seep through her. “Yes, sir.” She said. “Good girl.” He mused as she smiled at the praise then his cock was back in her mouth.

She felt the bed move and lips on her shoulder. Adrian’s. His hand teased down her thigh then scraped his nails back up. “I can touch her right?” He asked. “Yes.” Arthur answered his voice was strained. She knew he was close by the hardening flesh in her mouth. Adrian cupped her breasts and tugged on the pebbled nipples. She gasped and Arthur tightened his hand in her hair as he came all over her tongue when he pulled out, leaving a trail of cum and saliva down her chin. One of the large hands that had bound her wrists caressed her cheek. His thumb glided along her bottom lip and she parted her lips. His thumb passed back over and she kissed it. He pushed the digit between her lips for her to suck. He replaced his thumb with his cock, holding the bottom of her chin as he thrust short and shallow, edging himself deeper like Arthur had done.

“Open wider, Täubchen. I’m not small.” Wilhelm said as she opened wider, giving him more room. Her lips and tongue felt the extra skin, where unlike Arthur and Adrian, he was not circumcised. Oh this was new and different. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold. Her sucking grew harder as he pulled out. He moaned and groaned and kept saying “oh fuck” under his breath. He thrusted faster, deeper than she was comfortable with. Her throat convulsed. She moaned and whimpered, opening her legs more as she shifted on the bed. His hand spread on the side of her head, changing the angle. She put her back into it, choking when he was balls deep.

She heard a moan from somewhere in the room. He hissed and changed the angle again. “Yes. Such a good girl you are.” He said as saliva and cum ran out the sides of her mouth. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. His firm grip tightened then held her still as he emptied himself down her throat. “May I have a drink, sir?” She said as she struggled to catch her breath. “Yes.” He said as he pressed the glass to her lips and tipped her head back. His long fingers smoothed the hair from her forehead. There was tenderness in his touch. “Stand up.” He commanded.

“Yes, sir.” She said as she stood up, feeling him still close. He reached up and untied Arthur’s tie from her eyes. She smiled. He smiled back at her. He leaned over and untied her wrists. She turned her head and kissed his throat. He paused. She drew a deep breath then sighed against him. She kissed his throat again then scraped it with her teeth. “Arthur, do you have actual restraints?” Wilhelm asked. “What did you have in mind?” Arthur said as he grinned and stood up. She stood on the foot of the bed; spread eagle bound by her wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed. Wilhelm wanted the blindfold off. Adrian didn’t care. Arthur merely relented. The chains clinked upon each other as she tested the leather of the cuffs and the wood of the posts. She watched them get into position. It was a bit awkward. Wilhelm sat between her legs and Arthur straddled his thighs. Adrian stood off to the side because standing on the floor would have put him too short to reach her mouth.

She closed her eyes and languished in the feel of six hands on her. Soft, strong hands that had different touches and tells. Arthur’s were rough, demanding, and completely in control of himself and her. Adrian’s hands were gentle, slow, and experimental. He wanted to know everything. Then there were Wilhelm’s hands, confident, dominant and natural. They knew where to go and what to do as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if he knew her body like an old lover. Their lips and tongues joined the worship of her body. She sighed in enjoyment. Adrian kissed and licked and nibbled her neck, shoulders, and breasts. His erection pressed against her hip but he made no move to satisfy himself. Arthur kissed and bit the backs of her knees and up her thighs to her ass. His hands and mouth worked together until she pushed her ass back into him. He slapped one ass cheek as he bit the other playfully.

She gasped. A soft kiss on her thigh drew her attention down to Wilhelm. He hadn’t moved to touch her cunt. He watched her with hooded eyes and parted lips. “Oh you are such a good girl.” Arthur said as he tugged at the light green jeweled princess plug she had inserted at home. She whimpered and bit her lip, glancing at Adrian. “Were you a girl scout?” He asked. “No, why do you ask?” She laughed out. He grinned wide and her heart skipped a beat. “You’ve come prepared.” He said. She leaned into him as best the bonds would let her. Her lips brushed his ear lobe. She hummed in pleasure as Arthur continued to play with the plug, working in lube that she didn’t know he’d had. “No, baby, I just like my plug. And I like it in the ass.” She said as she licked his ear lobe, slow and purposeful with the very tip of her tongue. He groaned and bit her shoulder lightly. “Maybe I’ll take you there.” He said as she gasped at the sudden absence of her plug when Arthur pulled it out with a pop that wasn’t heard but felt. “You’ll have to get in line, Adri.” Arthur said as Adrian looked down behind her, no doubt at him.

Wilhelm chuckled from between her legs. “Hey, you got blown first.” He countered as Adrian shrugged. Arthur did have a point. He looked at Wilhelm. “What about you?” He asked. “Oh, I’m more than happy bringing up the rear, no pun intended, so you may go after Arthur.” Wilhelm mused. They all pulled away briefly. She could admire them fully now. Adrian was taller than her. He had olive skin, dark hair and ice blue eyes. His body well it looked like it was built by the gods. He had a sculpted chest and his cock that was just beautiful. Arthur was even taller than Adrian. He had a complexion between fair and olive, strawberry blonde curls and dark blue eyes. His body too looked like it was built by the gods. His chest had more muscles than the other two and his cock was equally as beautiful as Adrian’s. Wilhelm was taller than the other two. He had fair skin, dark hair that seemed to be at odds with his ginger beard and deep green eyes. His body too looked as if it was built by a different set of gods. His body was lean but his chest had a peppering of hair on it and his cock was beautiful in its own right.

She raised an eyebrow at all three of them. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” She asked in a joking tone. Wilhelm simply grinned. Then as if on a cue she wasn’t aware of they descended on her. Her cry at the touch of Wilhelm’s tongue on her cunt and Arthur’s on her stretched asshole was swallowed by Adrian’s mouth. She was well and truly bound. She squirmed between their mouths, gasping and writhing as they licked and sucked. She couldn’t scream or cry or moan with Adrian’s tongue in her mouth. He chased her as she pulled away until she forced him to hold her head. She whimpered and gasped, returning his kiss. A bubble of tension formed in her chest, joining the bubble of pleasure in her belly. Wilhelm’s arms locked around her thighs, preventing her from jerking. He buried his face deeper into her cunt; laving her clit like the tastiest treat he’d ever been given. Arthur’s arm locked around her waist, holding her still even more. His tongue and teeth teased her muscle ring. Her groans and gasps as he tongue fucked her were swallowed up by Adrian, who couldn’t help but grin against her lips.

Her hands flexed in the cuffs, turning into claws, grasping the air for purchase against the phenomenal orgasm that was building. Arthur thrust two thick fingers into her dripping cunt. She threw her head back enough that she was able to shout then Adrian’s mouth was on hers again. Adrian’s palms skimmed up her trembling arms and locked fingers with her hands. Finally! Something to hold on to. She rode the mouths that pleasured her, stretched taut on the shining razor edge of her orgasm. Wilhelm’s fingers pet the short tuft of hair on her mound. Such a small, light gesture and she came undone. She came hard, soaking his chin and Arthur’s fingers. They let her hang weightless for a moment while they situated the bed. Arthur and Adrian released her, into Wilhelm’s waiting arms. He gathered her up onto his chest as he lay on his back. She looked up at him, at the expected tenderness in his face. She leaned up and caressed his cheek.

She kissed him before he could respond. “Up onto your knees, chaton.” Arthur commanded. “Yes, sir.” She said as she trailed her fingers down Wilhelm’s chest as she sat up. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and sit on Wilhelm’s dick for me, aren’t you?” He asked. “Oh yes, sir.” She said as she shivered at the words he spoke. His fingers glided down her shoulder then he pressed a light kiss there. “Good girl.” He said as she moved up higher. She met Wilhelm’s eyes as she lowered herself onto his long, thick cock slowly, savoring the stretch of him. His mouth open, his jaw set. His half lidded eyes stared at her in wonder. For a moment, they were alone. He arched his back and thrust up into her, taking her breath away.

His hand found her breast; the other rested on her hip and encouraged her to ride. She did. Arthur’s hot breath on her neck reminded her they weren’t alone. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Such an eager chaton. You wanna fuck Wilhelm, don’t you?” He asked. “Yes, sir.” She said as she licked her lips. “Not tonight, my pretty little kitty. Tonight, Wilhelm and I are going to fuck you.” He said as he leaned her forward by the grip on her hair and held her there. Warm lube coated her anus. She involuntarily clenched at the press of his slick cockhead against it. Wilhelm groaned. He was breathless when he spoke. “Look at me, Täubchen. I want to see your face.” He said as she met his eyes, trembling with overstimulation. Arthur pushed slowly forward until she felt his tight muscles against the curve of her ass. Her mouth dropped steadily open. She felt her face flush. She couldn’t help it. She enjoyed anal. And she really enjoyed double penetration. She arched her back, letting the pleasure stretch her limbs as Arthur’s cock stretched her ass. “God, you’re beautiful.” Wilhelm said.

Adrian settled at the head of the bed where she could see him beyond Wilhelm’s head. Wilhelm kissed her forehead. “Are you ready?” He asked. “Yes, go.” She whispered as she nodded. He began to move first, slow and easy. When Arthur figured out his rhythm, he began to move. She closed her eyes, breathless at the feeling. She was never empty and when they would pause to back off their orgasm, she felt so completely full. Her belly flipped at the regret of not having said she wanted to blow Adrian. The thought of being taken in every fuckable hole by these beautiful men made her shiver. But the regret was eased by the show Adrian gave her. He apparently enjoyed watching her get fucked by his best friends. His light eyes were hooded with lust and desire. He would bite his lip which was stupid fucking sexy then open his mouth in a pant. She watched his strong hand pull and squeeze the reddish purple head of his cock. She couldn’t keep up with everything.

Arthur tightened his grip in her hair and his thrusts became harder and deeper, making her grunt. She pushed back against him and Wilhelm, letting them know she was there too. “Adrian. Please.” She begged as she licked her lips. Adrian crawled forward. Arthur didn’t let her up. Wilhelm moved his arms so that Adrian could effectively straddle his head. She wondered momentarily how awkward he felt about having a set of balls and an asshole in his face. She didn’t worry long as Adrian’s cock was in her mouth and she was gone, solid gone. Each of the men fucking her toward their collective orgasm. Adrian shouted and grabbed her hair. She became aware of Wilhelm’s hands gripping Adrian’s thighs and his mouth moving. Fucking Christ! Adrian rode Wilhelm’s mouth as he fucked hers. She reached for Adrian’s belly and balls, groaning. Then Arthur’s fingers strummed her clit and they were cumming together. Arthur’s fingers trailed down her spine. He leaned over her and kissed her shoulder. “I love watching you get fucked.” Then he was gone.

“You both feel so good but if I don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” Adrian said as he pulled away and scampered behind her. Arthur fell across the head of the bed, watching them. Wilhelm looked at her, searching for any kind of aversion. He found none. She found it arousing that he was fine with being with another man, with pleasuring another man. She leaned up and kissed him, tasting the sourness on his tongue. His large hand slipped into her hair as he kissed her harder. Wilhelm broke the kiss to shout. Adrian’s hair brushed her ass and thighs. She could only guess that he was returning the favor. He held her close by her hair as Adrian took Arthur’s place, literally.

Adrian’s hands skimmed her back as he slid inside agonizingly slow, stretching her more than Arthur had. “I’m sorry but this is going to be quick.” He panted as he leaned over her. There was a close, intimate moment when they were pushing against each other, panting heavily, locked together. Wilhelm leaned up and kissed her, turning her head to the side so Adrian could join them. They tasted each other on their tongues. Adrian dropped his forehead to their chins and shuddered violently. “Thank you.” He said his voice so soft and tender she thought she imagined it until he kissed her cheek. Then he was gone and it was only Wilhelm and her. Wilhelm’s thighs tightened and he pounded up into her, holding her close but not kissing her. She rode him hard, meeting each thrust. “Cum for me.” He commanded as he nipped at her bottom lip. She braced her hand on the bed and reached between them to play with her clit. “Yes, sir.” She moaned out.

The taut string of their orgasms snapped. They were cumming and groaning and biting at each other. She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily and feeling like a sticky, cummy mess. Wilhelm rolled her onto her back and held her face, devouring her mouth in a deep and languid kiss, easing his softening cock in and out of her. She drew her nails down his back as she gave as well as she got. Arthur cleared his throat. “You two want us to leave you alone?” He asked as him and Adrian looked at each other, sensing something that Wilhelm and her had missed before but were now fully aware of. They looked at each other then back to them. “No.” Wilhelm shook his head and answered for them both. “I just want cuddle up to all of you and fall asleep.” She sighed out.

After a quick clean up in the shower for everybody. The men had decided to put on underwear. Adrian was a boxer brief kind of guy. Arthur was a jockey kind of guy. Wilhelm didn’t regularly wear underwear but slept in boxers. She didn’t have any underwear so Adrian gave her a pair of his to wear as well as a t-shirt. They all situated on the bed. She was sandwiched between Wilhelm and Adrian with Wilhelm against her back and Adrian spooning her front. Arthur was on the outside with his back against Adrian’s. “So you’ll stay with us, păpuşă?” He breathed out against the top of her head. “Mmmm, yes I’ll stay with you all.” She whispered against his chest as sleep took her.


End file.
